The present invention relates to touchscreen interfaces, and more particularly, to adaptively modifying notifications for display on touchscreen interfaces.
Current touchscreen displays and interfaces are able to detect touch input from a user (the location where the user touches the surface of the screen), along with other related parameters, such as touch pressure, length of touch, movement of touch across the screen, etc.
However, current touchscreen displays and interfaces are not able to discern a user's intent when making such a touch. Therefore, when notifications are displayed on a touchscreen while a user is interacting with some other element displayed on the touchscreen or is about to interact with the other element displayed on the touchscreen, accidental touches may occur. These are not desirable events, and may cause adverse consequences for the user, such as replying to a message unintentionally, answering or placing a telephone call to someone the user does not want to speak to, etc. Therefore, elimination of the possibility of such accidental touches when displaying notifications would be greatly beneficial to enhance the usability of touchscreen displays.